


Text Messaging

by BoredPsychopath_JC



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Epistolary, Humor, M/M, don't take it too serious, my first post experimenting this and that, very short comic sketch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredPsychopath_JC/pseuds/BoredPsychopath_JC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeping in the mobile mailboxes of sent messages of all parties concerned, after Sherlock decided to get his son Hamish a tiny beaker as present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Text Messaging

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend started this when she saw the pic of a 1mL beaker on Facebook (https://www.facebook.com/IFeakingLoveScience/photos/a.456449604376056.98921.367116489976035/1043360252351652/). She suggested the idea of Sherlock texting John about getting it for their son Hamish. This short sketch was a result of having fun out of my boredom. It’s my first post and my writing skills are a bit better than a mouse.

 

[5:32pm] Now getting Hamish a new beaker. Meet at Angelo’s later. SH

\---

[5:32pm] Sure. Don’t you spoil him too much.

 

[5:41pm] Oh, your brother just has someone delivered us a set of complete labware. That one included. Quite a kind gesture.

\---

[5:42pm] Piss off hacking my phone browser. Go to the gym instead. SH

\---

[5:50pm] I don’t think Mycroft’s got a weight problem.

\---

[5:51pm] No need to alert me that you’re with my brother, Graham. SH

\---

[5:58pm] It is Gregory. I am very sorry for your untimely declining memory. M

\---

[5:58pm] DELETED. SH

 

[5:59pm] Check thoroughly for any spying device on those beakers before Hamish touches it. SH

\---

[6:00pm] Minutes ago he's picked out a black disc from a mini conical flask. What's going on? Should I cancel the reservation at Angelo's?  

\---

[6:01pm] Place it in that jar of strong acid in the kitchen at once. Still dining at Angelo's anyway. SH

 

[6:02pm] Fire your sniffer dogs. Even a 2-year-old noticed their flawed spying technique. How pathetic. SH

\---

[6:09pm] Grade 3 training active. He passed with flying colours. M

\---

[6:11pm] Mr Holmes, Grade 3 active. From the promising data so far, Mr Watson-Holmes will probably be the youngest male ever passing the MI6 entry test in 2 years. All training reports are on your desk.

\---

[6:18pm] Thank you Anthea. I do not require your service tonight. Please enjoy your weekend. M

 

[6:19pm] Raise him well, John. I depend on you that he can serve the country better than my brother. M

\---

[6:25pm] At Angelo's now. Why did Mycroft text me about Hamish and services to country???

\---

[6:26pm] How dare you lay your filthy hands on our son. Weren’t sprained wrists enough a warning? It can hurt more when I am sober. SH

\---

[6:30pm] Don’t be rude to your brother or I won’t give you new cases.

\---

[6:30pm] None of your business, Geoff. SH

\---

[6:34pm] You should not keep John and Hamish waiting at Angelo's too long. They look quite famished. I will be in touch, brother mine. M

\---

[6:35pm] MARK MY WARNING. SH

 

[6:36pm] And considering the compromising activities that confine you both to texting from the same phone. DELETED. SH

\---

[8:07pm] Hi Molly, I wonder if there's anything from the Morgue for Sherlock. He's in really bad mood and didn't eat anything even at Angelo's. Really appreciate it if you can find him some wrist tendons (he insists) to work on. Thanks a lot!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this nonsense- just hope I brought a smile to your face.


End file.
